


water under the bridge

by evergreen_fields



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Extended Scene, Gen, POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergreen_fields/pseuds/evergreen_fields
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>in a few seconds mallory finally becomes aware of the blissfully cold marble floor under his back, and remembers how to breathe.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	water under the bridge

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically just a retelling of the inquiry scene from the movie from mallory's point of view. pre-slash bond/mallory, if you feel like it.

mallory doesn't bother to circle the table - because, well, he's got the message about silva, too.

and, of course, he immediately pays for not being fast enough, but at least it looked like tanner finally took things under control after that. left shoulder hurts like hell, and that's a good reminder why the bullets should basically be avoided, but it also means he's not dead just yet. he stares at the white ceiling high above and tries to count how many corpses will be enough put an end to his career, - not many, come to think about it.

in a few seconds mallory finally becomes aware of the blissfully cold marble floor under his back, and remembers how to breathe. it is enough to drag himself under the protection of the table - good old-fashioned polished oak tables, he wasted enough time behind those to feel deep satisfaction when bullets graze the tabletops, making fountains of chips.

in few more seconds he hears that the pattern of gunshots has changed; there's also a policeman falling in about two meters from him, and mallory finds himself staring at the loaded gun on the floor.

(it kicks in, when he wraps his fingers around the grip and smells the gunpowder, - all about the way you should keep your hand steady and choose the cover and let your body absorb the recoil, - he thought he lost it somewhere between the paperwork hours and ministry sessions; but then again, such things are never completely forgotten.)

mallory aims and fires, putting his best effort into ignoring the shoulder, then pulls back, deciding that one wound is enough for now. he looks around trying to figure the best way to get the people out, when he finally notices bond on the door across the hall.

aiming at him.

he tries to calculate the chances of 007 siding with silva, and from where he's standing, - crouching, - things don't look nice. especially for m, who has recently sanctioned bond's death, just as silva's once. if so, his efforts were wasted. pity, really.

it takes about a second for both of them - as mallory is definitely not the only one doing assessments here, - and finally, this second ends;

bond winks, and fires at the extinguisher on the wall.

then mallory turns, breathes out steadily, and gets on his feet.


End file.
